1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for mounting a headrail for a covering for an architectural opening and more specifically to a mounting bracket having a lever lock for securing the headrail to the mounting bracket.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Coverings for architectural openings such as windows, doors, archways and the like typically include a retractable panel of material supported by a headrail. The coverings are typically movable between extended positions wherein the panel of material extends across the architectural opening and a retracted position where the panel of material is either wrapped or gathered within or immediately adjacent to the headrail. The headrail further includes control systems for moving the covering between extended and retracted positions and in the case of *Venetian blinds for tilting the slats of the blind between open and closed positions.
Headrails are provided in various forms and configurations dictated partly by aesthetics and partly by function. In any circumstance, mounting brackets are provided that can be secured to a frame around the architectural opening and utilized to support the headrail.
In most instances, the mounting brackets have some form of a release mechanism so that the headrail is releasably secured to the mounting bracket whereby when in use it is reliably secure to prevent an inadvertent removal but can be released and removed for cleaning purposes or the like.
Systems for releasably securing a headrail to mounting brackets have taken numerous forms including brackets with detents, depressible release arms, snap-on fingers or the like and efforts are continuing for devising more reliable and easy to operate systems.